What My Mother Said
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: Un bruit, un simple bruit pouvait tout changer. Un mot prononcé qu'on attendait depuis si longtemps, un électrocardiogramme qui s'emballe, une voiture qui se gare devant chez sois, dont on ne soupçonnait plus la venue, un battement de cœur. Huddy


Elle continua à marcher, sans savoir comment, sans savoir par quel miracle ses pieds continuaient à se soulever au rythme des battements effrénés de son cœur

Elle continua à marcher, sans savoir comment, sans savoir par quel miracle ses pieds continuaient à se soulever au rythme des battements effrénés de son cœur. Face à de tels actes, qui resterait de marbre ? Quel géant de pierre saurait ne pas craquer ? Lisa Cuddy se le demandait… Le poussé fébrile de sa main sur la porte de verre lui provoqua un frisson, le même, depuis maintenant des années. Ce sourire triste se dessinant avec peine sur son visage blafard, ce pull gris et terne… Certaines femmes pleurent, d'autre mette un terme à leur vie, et d'autre encore, substitue un manque par une obsession. Chaque soir depuis 3 ans, Lisa Cuddy nettoyer a la main ce pull, désormais délavé, ce pull n'étant plus que le triste reflet de son humeur. Et chaque soir, ou elle se rendait dans cette triste pièce, elle le portait. Un attachement futile et sans intérêt, mais dont elle ne pouvait se séparer. Les gens observaient avec peine la dégradation flagrante de la personne de Lisa Cuddy. Son regard frêle se posa sur la machine, qu'elle observa avec peine. Cette position de faiblesse lui rappelait son enfance.

_Ces jours entiers, passés à regarder avec insistance les roses du jardin en espérant que celle-ci poussent, encore et encore, pour atteindre le ciel et l'emmener loin d'ici. Son espoir de petite fille fragile avait était gâché et bafoué quand une tempête avait déraciné avec violence tout le travail qu'elle avait effectué, les roses comme le reste, sa joie comme son sourire._

_« Maman, est ce que les roses vont cesser de grandir si elles sont malheureuse ? »_

Elle s'avança, d'un pas lourd de fatigue, et se laissa tomber négligemment sur le tabouret, soupirant de plus belle. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage en face d'elle, le visage en voie d'extinction, le visage de la fin de vie. Son doigt se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une parcelle de peau, une peau qui ne s'était plus tendue depuis longtemps, une peau morte, et inanimé, comme son porteur. Elle traça de son ongle, le contour de son visage, glissant jusqu'à ses paupières closes, comme si la poussière de fée pouvait les rouvrir d'un geste futile…

_Ces jours entiers, passé à attendre un don du ciel, accroupis devant le tombeau de son petit animal décédé. Son espoir de petite fille fragile ne s'était jamais éteint, elle avait persisté à jeter des coquelicots sur la tôle de pierre, à lire des poèmes, et à répéter des formules magiques apprises dans les films fantastiques. _

_« - Maman, tu crois que si je capture une fée, elle ouvrira les yeux de Bongo ? Il faut vite le faire sortir de là maman ! »_

Sa main descendit furtivement jusqu'à son bras, le caressant, avant d'atterrir là ou elle demeurait si longtemps, mêlant les doigts sans vie de l'homme aux siens, serrant fort, espérant qu'il sursauterait et lui crierait de cesser ce geste. Comme toujours, rien ne se passa. Elle attendit un long moment sans ne rien faire, comme si le fait de perpétuer ce moment redonnerait une vie a ceux qui n'en avait plus. Elle se leva, sans lâcher des yeux ce visage, elle attrapa le gant de toilette qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utilisé. Comme si il avait besoin d'être élégant pour partir en paix

_Ces jours entiers à expliquer a une enfant pourquoi son grand père n'avait pas survécu au massacre de la guerre, et pourquoi il fallait embaumer son corps pour lui dire adieu. Son espoir de comprendre était grand, mais elle avait beau réfléchir très fort comme la maitresse lui disait de faire, certaines choses lui échappaient encore._

_« Maman, ca veut dire que si papy n'est pas propre et joli quand on l'enverra au ciel, il ira en enfer ? »_

Elle passa le gant au dernier endroit qu'elle n'avait pas fait, avec attention et douceur. Personne n'avait osé la contredire qu'elle avait imposé qu'on le garde en vie. En matière de coma, tout était déjà arrivé, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer à tenir le dernier fil qui le gardait en vie ? Elle jeta le gant au loin, sur la table. Elle réajusta son tabouret et approcha son visage. Presque rien n'avait changé, elle lui parlait, il ne répondait plus, mais elle avait toujours ce ton autoritaire quand elle lui promettait de rattraper tout son retard a son réveil, de finir en consultation jusqu'à sa retraite. Mais ce soir, sa voix fut douce. Dans un souffle, elle lui raconta sa journée, et ses yeux s'embuèrent

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une décision, c'est sans doute la pire de ma vie, mais il y a certaine choses auxquelles on n'échappe pas, et d'autre auxquelles on échappe, sans l'avoir voulue. Ma vie m'a échappé, et je n'échappe pas a la fin de la tienne, tu n'y échappe pas non plus… Tu m'as échappé. »

Comme si lui parlait pouvait lui faire entendre raison et le faire revenir

_Ces jours entiers à supplier son père de ne pas quitté la maison, à accrocher ses chaussure de ses petites mains, glissant au rythme de ses pas. Mais la guerre, c'était la guerre. Et son espoir qu'il n'y aille pas était tellement fort, qu'elle ne vivait que pour cela. Tant de dessins accrochés à son frigo, n'ayant pour seule réplique que les supplications terrible d'une enfant de 6 ans. _

_« Papa, reste, je n'ai pas finis de t'aimer… »_

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, et finit son périple sur le torse de l'homme. Certains être s'en vont pour revenir, certains partent à jamais. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur le torse de l'homme, qui accueillit ses larmes salés. Au début, elle avait trouvé normal de le vouvoyer encore quand elle se surprenait à lui parler pendant son coma, mais le tutoiement était revenu sans crier gare. Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux et se força à sourire. Elle posa sa main à l'endroit ou était situé son cœur, et écouta pour la dernière fois, les battements réguliers de cet organe. Son oreille rejoint bientôt sa main, et elle se perdit dans cet océan de battement, distinctif d'un homme mort, ou vivant. Elle ferma les yeux. Un bruit, un simple bruit pouvait tout changer. Un mot prononcé qu'on attendait depuis si longtemps, un électrocardiogramme qui s'emballe, une voiture qui se gare devant chez sois, dont on ne soupçonnait plus la venue, un battement de cœur. Elle garda sa main poser sur ses battements, et tendit la main en arrière, mettant fin a l'espoir, d'une pression de son doigt, d'un simplement cliquetis, débranchant tout contact avec la vie. Les battements se réduisirent, ils devinrent irrégulier, avant d'être réduis a néant, comme dans son esprit à elle, comme dans son estomac. Lisa Cuddy pensa à ce que sa mère disait…

« - L'amour est de regarder quelqu'un mourir »

Mais qui serait là, pour la regarder mourir, elle ?

_**FIN**_


End file.
